jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman
A mercenary hireable from A.I.M. in every Jagged Alliance game since. Jagged Alliance & Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games A.I.M. Dossier Equipment Jagged Alliance Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Jagged Alliance 2 & Wildfire A.I.M. Dossier: Jagged Alliance 2 A.I.M. Dossier: Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire Additional info * The pin-up girl of A.I.M., stunning and seductive. **Dialogue is often vaguely (or not so vaguely) sexual **Conscious of her appearance, and is not afraid to take advantage of her good looks **Voice is seductive in all games except Back In Action **It is implied that she and Peter "Wolf" Sanderson are more than just friends. Openly mentions past affairs with a few other male mercenaries (and implies even more). *Fond of Steve "Grizzly" Bornell *Completely creeped out by Steroid *Some of the more uptight characters can't stand her what they see as promiscuous attitude and behaviour Skills/Traits Equipment Relationships Likes *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell Liked by *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Murray "Pops" McGillicutty *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau *Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron Dislikes *Murray "Pops" McGillicutty *Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski *Frankie "Haywire" Gordon Disliked by *Monica "Buns" Sondergaard *''Dr. Laura Colin'' *Walter Yuntz *Anita "Mouse" Backman Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"Spend some more time in Metavira. Let me see how you handle it, then try me again." - Initial refusal to hire'' Deadly Games *''"I'm all you'll ever need. And more!" - On call'' *''"If you see Wolfy, tell him I miss him!" - On call'' *''"I was kind of hoping you'd ask! It will be a pleasure working for you." - On hire'' *''"Did you not hear me?" - Asked to repeat'' *''"Don't count on me coming back!" - Fired before she participated in enough missions'' *''"You think you're such hot stuff that you can get rid of me, and I'll just join up again the moment you ask? Get out of here!" - Hiring attempt after firing unfairly'' *''"I can't stay on your team. There isn't a team to stay on! It changes all the time." - Quitting because turnover is too high'' *''"I won't join your team, 'cause you don't have a team! Just a bunch of people coming and going..." - Hiring attempt while turnover is too high'' *''"Of course! Wolf's a hunk! I'd go just about anywhere to be with him. Just hearing his voice makes my knees quiver!" - Hired only because Wolf is hired'' *''"I stand by man man! You fired Wolfy, I'm going too!" - Quitting because you unfairly fired Wolf'' *''"You upset Wolfy! He's no used to getting fired. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that I refused to take an assignment with you." - Hiring attempt after unfairly firing Wolf'' *''"Why does it have to be Wolfy? I was hoping to marry him someday!" - Ordered to shoot Wolf'' *''"I'm offended, and hurt!" - Failed Bribe'' *''"You just don't want me bad enough!" - Failed bribe'' *''"And there isn't a salary increase in the world that is going to change that!" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"I'm happy!" - Successful bribe'' *''"That's gonna cost you dinner and a movie!" - When a male uses the hand icon on her'' *''"Sorry! But I get all the men I need." - When a female uses the hand icon on her'' *''"It's a shame... really! But necessary, I guess" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"It'll be real tough for me to hit that!" - Requested impossible shot'' *''"Oh no, not Wolfy! I loved that man!" - When Wolf is killed in action'' *''"There's an item here." - Spotted item'' *''"I've managed to sneak up on an opponent" - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I spotted an enemy!" - Enemy spotted'' *''"Darn!" - When shot at/Spotting an enemy'' *''"You should have picked another line of work!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"Whew... That was close!" - Near miss'' *''"That crew is out of the picture." - All enemies killed'' *''"I could be at home doing my nails..." - After a few turns without action'' *''"The first part of the objective is done! We just have to bring this back with us." - Holding mission objective'' *''"We've completed the objective!" - Mission complete'' *''"What a team!" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"Pops McGillicutty is a pervert! A sex fiend... Get him outta my face or I'm quitting!" - After a day with Pops '' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"The Fox is listening.", "Don't let my looks decieve you. While I take care of myself, I am also quite capable of taking care of others too." - on call'' *''"Okay, I imagine you'll want to get maximum value and go long term?", "I'll get my things together and I will be there as soon as possible." - hiring'' *''"Hello. This is Cynthia Guzzman. I am kinda tied up at the moment. If you'd like me to get back to you, leave a message. If you'd rather I ignored your call, breath heavy. Just once." - answering machine'' *''"She won't get very far, Miguel, now that I'm here. Trust me, when it comes to the female mind, I'm a master. Maybe later, you and I could talk more about it." - response to Miguel in Omerta '' *''"Wolfy, you're the best!" - on Wolf'' *''"Oh Grizzly, you were my teddybear." - on Grizzly's death'' * "I'm in need of ammo." when out of ammo * "Wait a sec. I don`t trust it anymore than I do a man`s zipper." - Trap discovered. * "It's women like her who give all of us a bad name. I, for one, am glad to see her dead, and I bet I'm not the only one." after killing Doreen Harrows * "Sorry,there's been a lot of talk about you... none of it good." - refuse to join * "Sorry,I have a major concern. It's called dying. And too many people who work for you are doing it." - refuse to join * "I've worked with Grizzly for a little while now. I wouldn't say I know Teddy Bear inside out, but I'll put aside my hesitations for the chance to work with him." - renewal contract * "Too much. Now this was worth bending over for." - picks up valuable item * "I see one, I think fireplace." - spots bloodcat * "This looks more suspicious than lipstick on a man's collar." - detects mine Notes *A dexterity of 100 means that Fox is better with a knife in her hands than either Scully or Malice, despite knifing being their supposed realm of expertise. The introduction of Skills (and, specifically, the Knifing skill) in Jagged Alliance 2 corrects this so that Scully and Malice are correctly at the top of the knifing game, though Fox remains quite deadly with a knife regardless. * Fox has a good wisdom score, and you can easily train up her marksmanship, or other skills. * All in all, she's a delight to have around, with her actual combat prowess and medic skill for a modest salary as an added bonus (wait, what?.. no, no, it's the other way round!). de:Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries